


He thinks about himself

by glim



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He starts like this: touches his fingertips to his eyelids, to his lips, touches the curve of his neck and the line of his collarbone.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	He thinks about himself

He starts like this: touches his fingertips to his eyelids, to his lips, touches the curve of his neck and the line of his collarbone. Turns on the shower, lets the cool-hot-warm water fall over his body and doesn't think about how nothing here in this hotel room feels like home.

Thinks of Bradley. (_No, doesn't think of Bradley, thinks of himself, thinks of Bradley thinking about him, thinks of his own eyes, his own mouth, his own skin and how it feels underneath his own hand..._)

Thinks about himself, thinks about all the places he knows best on his body, sensitive and certain to produce the right results in the shortest amount of time. Thinks about how the slide of his thumb over the tip and down the length of his erection makes him bite his lip, how a slight twist of his wrist floods him with the warmth of anticipation, and how a firmer, rougher stroke makes that warmth almost unbearable, as if it could burn him up from the inside and keep him wanting and wanting.

He stops. Strokes his stomach until he shivers and has to turn the water on hotter until the shower's full of steam. This time, he thinks about the first time he got himself off, then lets his thoughts spin out and his eyes close against the rush of hot water, and thinks how he could be anywhere. He could be home, at his own flat, at his parents' house, in the tiny, quiet flat his first boyfriend had. He could be anywhere, and it would always feel this wonderful, his hand would always fit just so around his cock and his sweat would always taste like that, salty and right, against the tip of his tongue.

Just before he comes, before he knows the tension in his body will resolve itself into the familiar looseness and warmth, he pulls the shower curtain back and forces himself to wait. His breath comes in heavy, loud pants and the steam takes forever to fade, and even longer to clear from the mirror above the sink.

Between the beads of water on the glass, Colin stares at his own reflection, sees how the heat of the shower and of his own arousal brings a flush to his face, how his eyes are wide with want, how his lips are bruised where he bit down hard enough to stifle a groan, how the water streams down from his dark hair and over his face, chest, and shoulders. Sees how he is ever the same and ever changing, despite place, time, and desire.

And he comes, one hand around himself, the other clutching the wall of the shower, and he thinks of himself and thinks of Bradley and thinks of home and thinks until he's used up every good, coherent thought in his head.


End file.
